The Pains of Growing
by kawaii2
Summary: Shippo is tired of being treated like a little kid, and obtains a potion to turn him older. Now stronger, he tries to get Kagome and Inu-Yasha together. But what if he falls in love with Kagome in the process?
1. Decision

Hi! I felt really bored today, and then this idea popped into my head. I also wanted to write something different. If someone already used this idea, gomen! I don't read Inu-Yasha fanfiction very often, heheh.

Anyways, I do not own Inu-Yasha- although I would love to know the ending. I dedicate this piece of fanfiction to my friends Claire, Karen, Alice, Andrea, Melissa, and Stephanie! 

Chapter. 1 Decision

        Sometimes he would just like to yell in Inu-Yasha's ear. How could he treat Kagome like that? She deserved a nice caring guy, Shippo thought angrily, while scribbling on a face drawn in the dirt that looked very similar to Inu-Yasha. 

'But it's not like I can tell him what to do. If I did, all I'd get is two punches on the head,' he thought.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome had just gotten into another argument about her going home to take an important exam. Usually it was pretty funny to watch Inu-Yasha get slammed into the ground 88 times, but the humor of it had dimmed. The main reason was that these fights were getting more and more frequent, and more and more nasty.

'I should go comfort Kagome,' Shippo thought with a sigh, and got up, brushed the dirt off his hands, and went off to search for her.

        After searching through several trees, bushes, and huts, he remembered that Kagome had gone home through the well the night before.

'I'm so stupid sometimes,' Shippo thought, irritated.

        He sat down on an old gnarled tree stump, and thought hard.

"THAT'S IT! I'll tell Inu-Yasha to be nicer to Kagome or else!"

"Or else what? " interrupted a voice. 

Shippo jumped.

'Miroku! You scared me! ", he said, while glad it wasn't Inu-Yasha.

Miroku knew perfectly what Shippo thought about Kagome and Inu-Yasha's fighting relationship, and shared his sentiments exactly. But, there was one little problem.

"Um…Shippo? I don't think Inu-Yasha will listen to you." Miroku said nervously.

"Why?" Shippo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, you see…if Inu-Yasha rarely show respect to demons around his fighting level, do you think he'll listen to a little fox cub?" 

'I'm not as young as I look!" Shippo yelled in frustration, and stomped off angrily. 

Everyone always treated him like a little kid. It wasn't his fault he was weak-he just hadn't developed all his demonic powers yet, so his demon form was a little kid. If only he was older, taller, stronger…then people would respect him.

Shippo stared at the reflection in the water by him. It showed a cute little fox-demon. Shippo glowered, and kicked the water, causing his reflection to blur.

        Suddenly, footsteps behind him sounded.

"What's wrong, child?" croaked an old woman.

        Shippo stiffened, and turned around quickly while shouting, " I'm not a little baby!"

        "Well, well. I see…you're tired of being thought as a little kid…" the woman murmured, then smiled-showing her yellow teeth.

        "Well, I have a little potion that should cure that problem," she said, and slowly reached into her robe, and brought out a small crystal bottle filled with a greenish liquid.

        " Drink this, and you'll instantly grow up; developing all your demon powers."

Shippo couldn't believe his luck. Eagerly, he reached to take the bottle. Suddenly, a thought came to his head, and hesitating, he asked," What price?"

        The old woman shook her head slowly.

"This potion is too precious to ask a regular cost, but I will not ask for any coins from you."

Shippo smiled widely, thanked her, and ran skipping off with the bottle, while singing, " I'm gonna be a grown up, la dee la dee da!"

When he was but a dot in the distance, the old woman cackled.

"Fool…the real payment will come before he knows it…"

***

Well that's the first chapter! Wow, I typed that much?!?!  Plz review, and try to keep the **mean** flames in a minimum of 2 words. Any comments are appreciated! J


	2. Reactions and Foxfire

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter of The Pains of Growing!

Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me! 

Chapter 2. Reactions and Foxfire

The green potion bubbled a mucus color.

Shippo gulped. The potion didn't look too appetizing. Maybe he should forget about this, after all, it could be poison for all he knew. Suddenly, an image of Inu-Yasha bopping him on the head came into his head, reviving his determination to drink the potion. 

            Shippo narrowed his eyes. 'I have to drink this to make people respect me more, and to get Inu-Yasha and Kagome together!'

He quickly turned his head away so that he wouldn't be disgusted by the repulsive color of the potion, then dumped the liquid into his mouth and gulped. It tasted awful- like the herbs Kaede often used for medicine. As the last drop disappeared, Shippo felt a surge of emotions flow through him, circulating. He felt dizzy as his body composition changed, making him stronger, more alert, and more confident.

            His ears felt more observant; they heard the trees swaying to the winds, the chirps of birds on the highest branches of the tallest tree. His vision had improved, and everything in the forest seemed to gain more detail, more colors. As for his sense of smell, it was much sharper. At that moment, he could smell the soft fragrance of the flowers blooming in the meadow many miles away. Suddenly, that fragrance was interrupted by a new scent. Shippo sniffed harder, trying to figure out what owner of the scent looked like.

            His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

            "Kagome!" She was back!

Forgetting that he now looked very different, Shippo ran joyfully to the ancient Bone-Eater's Well.

***

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well. Still majorly annoyed at Inu-Yasha, she struggled to pull her backpack filled with necessities out of the well while grumbling, "If Inu-Yasha makes one comment about how late I am, I'm going to just hop back home."

            She sighed. At least Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were in feudal Japan. If there wasn't Sango to laugh with, Miroku to scold, and especially Shippo to hug, she'd probably feel uncomfortable being alone with Inu-Yasha.

            Shippo was so nice to hug, partly because his fur was nice and silky, the other part being he acted so cute and listened to her problems. It wasn't that she hated Inu-Yasha- she actually sort of liked him. But, he was never was willing to admit he liked her, and instead insulted her most of the time, Kagome thought.

            When she done heaving her heavy backpack onto the grass, Kagome heard the sound of crunching leaves, and turned around to see who was approaching her.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo cried happily, ready to give her hug he usually gave when she came back.

Kagome's heart stopped for a second, and her eyes became and frightened at the same time. A strange teenaged boy-with a long glossy tail was running towards her-his arms outstretched. She had no idea who he was, and how he knew her name.

            Now thoroughly terrified, Kagome picked up her backpack and swung it hard in the boy's face while screaming loudly.

Shippo crashed to the ground.

"Owww," he winced, while rubbing his face.

"If you try to hug me again, be ready to receive another hit in the face," threatened Kagome, ready to start whacking him with her pack again.

Shippo looked at Kagome, bewildered. Why did she hit him? Then it dawned on him. Kagome couldn't recognize him-because he was longer the little cute Shippo from before.

He quickly opened his mouth to explain.

"Um…Kagome, it's me…Shippo."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. There was _no_ way this guy could be Shippo. She quickly scanned him from head to toe.

            The guy did have the same style of hair, but it was now a golden brown color, tinted with a little red. His eyes were more thinly defined, with a touch of sky-blue. His face was a little thinner, and his jaw was more squarish. Shippo's outfit was the same, only now it was larger, and fitted him loosely. As for his tail, it was as silky as ever, only now it was longer, with a shade of black at the tip.

            Kagome felt her cheeks getting red. This tall, teenaged Shippo, looked, well, _sorta _cute. She shook her head. Although she had accepted the fact that this was indeed Shippo, in her memory, he was still that cute little fur ball.

            Kagome cleared her throat, and Shippo nervously waited to see what she was going to say.

            "Okay, I believe you're Shippo."

She bent down, and held her hand out to Shippo so that he could get up.

            "Sorry about hitting you, but you looked totally different."

Shippo took her hand and slowly got up. "It's okay, as long as you don't hit me with that pack ever again. What do you put in there? Weights?"

            Kagome laughed, her smile lighting up her face. A weird feeling ran through Shippo, and he turned tomato red. 

            Suddenly, they heard Inu-Yasha's voice yell, "Who the hell are you?"

"Inu-Yasha, why are you here," Kagome asked, surprised.

"I heard you screaming, and followed your scent to here," Inu-Yasha said grumpily.

            He turned toward Shippo, and shot a glare at him. " You haven't answered me yet, you stupid fox!"

            Shipppo felt anger surge through himself.

Inu-Yasha continued his taunts. "Are you deaf or just too wimped out to answer me?"

            Kagome sweated nervously.

"Inu-Yasha, you shouldn't say that. It's Sh-"

"Quiet Kagome! Butt out of this!"

Shippo had felt anger pounding though his ears before, but now he felt as if fire was surrounding him, suffocating himself with his own anger. Inu-Yasha could insult him, but not Kagome!

            Shippo opened his mouth, but instead of words, a huge blaze of reddish golden flames came out of his mouth, spreading in every direction, and a little trail of fire caught onto the top part of Inu-Yasha's clothing. But instead of just scorching a little of kimono, the entire part touched by the flames instantly dissolved, leaving just the smell of the fumes. 

Surprised, Inu-Yasha slowly said, " No ordinary fire can burn my clothing, much less dissolve it…it has to be foxfire. But that means…"

            He quickly glanced at Shippo, and it became clear.

 "…Shippo?"

***

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Call the Guinness Book of Record! jk J Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Reactions again?

Inu-Yasha belongs to the Rumiko Takahashi… * it's too much, I can't keep up this speech…*WAHHHH!!! I wish I owned Inu-Yasha!!!!!

Chap. 3 Reactions

"Shippo?!?" Inu-Yasha said in surprise.

Shippo nodded his head seriously, and smiled. Inu-Yasha had finally realized he was a mature demon, worthy of respect.

            Inu-Yasha hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly over to Shippo's side. Without warning, he bonked Shippo's head hard.

"OW!" Shippo yelled loudly, rubbing his the newfound bump on his head.  " What'd you do THAT for?"

            Inu-Yasha smirked evilly. " You mean you've matured, but you still ward off a little blow? That's pathetic. I'd be better off fighting a village toddler."

            Still snickering to himself, Inu-Yasha turned around and walked back to the village.

            Shippo glowered. " Why that…..!" Shippo said, his hands clenched into a tight fist. Fire glowed brightly around him.

 Kagome looked at him, her eyes looking over him carefully. Even though she was now a little used to his new age, it was still a little surprising hearing his deepening voice. She felt her cheeks go red, and quickly raised her head so Shippo wouldn't catch her staring at him.

Shippo felt her glance, and turned around. Kagome was now looking at the sky, but he could see a pinkish tinge in her cheeks. It was strange, but somehow she looked prettier than she usually was. In her school uniform, Kagome looked casual yet serene. Shippo blushed scarlet. 

'Why am I thinking these kinds of things!?!  I'm supposed to be mad at Inu-Yasha instead of staring at Kagome!!! '

So, Shippo glanced at the ground, because he couldn't think of anywhere else to look. There was an uncomfortable silence while they both were silent.

Suddenly, the bushes beside him rustled. It couldn't have been a bird, because some sort of clothing made the noise. 

Kagome stepped back slightly, nervous. Shippo tensed up, and slowly, gathering up his energy, blew a ball of orange fire at the bushes.

A shriek was heard, and Kagome recognized it at once. 

"Shippo, stop! I think I know who it is." 

Shippo grudgingly closed his mouth and calmed the burning in his throat. Kagome stepped over to the burnt bushes, brushed it back. There, behind the bushes was one very burnt up Sango, and one very roasted Miroku.

***

"Shippo, is that you!?!" Miroku and Sango asked in sync. 

"Yeah," Shippo said, annoyed. 'This is getting old,' he thought with a sigh.

"Wow," Sango exclaimed, impressed. Shippo not only looked stronger, well, he also looked way hotter.

Kagome faked a loud cough, catching her attention.

"Why are you guys here?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

 Sango gritted her teeth, and said flatly, "Miroku wanted to see if you and Inu-Yasha were kissing, and he dragged me along."  Miroku laughed nervously, edging back toward the bushes.

            "It's not like I saw anything. I mean, all I saw was you and Shippo staring at each other!" Miroku protested.

            An idea came to Sango, and she smiled slyly.

"So that's it. You and Shippo were s-t-a-r-i-n-g into each other's eyes."

            Miroku caught on fast.

"A~h. I see…." He said, smiling in a strange way.

Kagome and Shippo reddened 3 tones in a second, and started objecting in a shrill voice.

"Of course not!!! Shippo's too young for me," Kagome cried in a high voice.

            "Not anymore, he isn't" Sango retorted back with a grin.

Kagome heaved a sigh and threw her hands into the air. "Fine, believe what you like, but let's get back to the village. I'm starving for some food."

            The gang (minus Inu-Yasha) agreed, and started to walk back to the village. Halfway there, Sango and Miroku started to sing love sonnets-directed at Kagome and Shippo. Kagome and Shippo flushed, and became silent. 

            As the four marched back to the village, Kagome thought in her mind, ' Shippo really has grown up. I guess it wouldn't be that bad being matched together with him…'

            Blushing, she shook her head and remembered that Inu-Yasha was the one she was supposed to be thinking about.

'But Inu-Yasha's so tough. He'll never tell me how he feels, whether he likes me or not…'

***

" When are you going to make your move?'" asked a servant.

"Soon, my friend…very soon…" the shadowed figure replied, an evil grin framing his face.

***

AN: HI!!! I finally updated. * sobs with happiness* PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! It's you reviewers that keep me going…even if it's awhile between each chapter. Heheheh  I have too too too much school work.  @_@.  Um, so see you in the next chapter, and remember…REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
